Une petite chieuse et un rouquin écervelé
by Orya
Summary: Quand nos deux amis au fort caractère décident de malmener l'autre ; ça nous plaît ! Ichiruki en perspective...
1. Fascination : livre 1

La révélation d'un amour hésitant, c'est tentant ou ça fascine au choix ^^ (c'ets nimp^^)

Disclamer : Aucun personnages m'appartient, ils sont tous de Tite Kubo : mangaka auteur de Bleach. (petite précision en fin de fic sur une partie du disclamer)

bonne lecture, et bonne vac, et joyeux noël !

* * *

_Il s'avança d'un pas gracieux : tout en lui était majestueux, ses yeux dorés hypnotisants, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens dans la douce lumière du soleil, sa peau blanche et glaciale, son sourire si envoûtant. Ce roux au regard parfois glaciale m'envoûtais, m'éblouissais. Comment résister à ce regard et à ce sourire ? Ça m'énervait ! Oh qu'il m'énervait ! « m'éblouir » exprès dans le but que j'accède à son bon vouloir… Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Moi, petite brune banale face à lui ?_

_-Je suis un danger pour toi …un danger, le comprends-tu ? Un jour, je ne pourrais plus me retenir, je te ferais souffrir… Je suis si égoïste ; je ne possède pas la volonté pour m'éloigner de toi…_

_-_ Tu lis quoi là ? Ça a sonné, ramène toi. Dit le shinigami remplaçant roux.

- la petite brune l'ignora compétemment et continua de lir_e _

…_I always Wonder when can you live forever, what are you live for ? The answer is front of me. You are my life, now … ( Je me suis toujours posé la question ; quand tu peux vivre éternellement, pourquoi vis tu ? La réponse est devant moi. Tu es ma vie à présent.)_

- Toujours en train d'apprendre le japonais moderne ? Ou tu m'as pris encore un bouquin de lecture suivie ? C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Roméo et Juliette ? Sartre ? Dit Ichigo de façon ironique.

La petite brune aux yeux bleus soupira. Elle était assise en tailleur, assise à même le sol. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis referma le livre qu'elle lisait, décroisa ses jambes, et se releva.

- Non…c'est Yuzu qui me l'a passé. Je ne vais pas prendre tes mangas où on claque ses mains ou des doigts à tout bout de champs, et hop ! Magie ! Soit un nain qui complexe, ou un flemmard qui ne sait que draguer ! Et tu as encore plus débile ; un orphelin détesté de tous, le gros boulet qui veut devenir le plus fort…le seul blondinet du village et qui ne voit pas qu'il y a un homme qui avait l'age d'être son père - le seul autre blond- et qui est -bien sûr- le sauveur de son village. ( j'adore FMA et Naruto ^^)

- pour quelque un qui n'aime pas, tu as l'air de suivre… ajouta Ichigo.

Rukia ne répondit rien.

- qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Et je ne t'ai jamais demander d'aimer Naruto ! Ça t'éviteras de me prendre mes mangas !

Rukia boudait Ichigo, ça devenait une habitude. Rien n'avait changé depuis son retour ; à part peut être le fait qu'elle dormait dans une chambre chez les Kurosaki, et plus dans le placard d'Ichigo qu'elle avait pris soin d'aménager.

Ichigo réalisa ce que venait de dire Rukia :

- un bouquin à Yuzu ? Après les dessins de « joli petits lapins », tu te mets à lire les bouquins à l'eau de rose de ma petite sœur ! Ichigo ne comprenait pas Rukia pour ses choix de lecture.

- pourquoi les filles se sentent obligés de lire ces bouquins ? Ajouta Ichigo

- Pourquoi ? Peut être parce qu'au moins, dans les livres, l'héroïne tombe toujours amoureuse d'un héros qui sait ce que c'est le romantisme et qui n'est pas rude !

- A la soul, on croit encore au prince charmant ? Dit Ichigo ironique.

- A notre époque, il n'y a plus de trucs comme ça. Rajouta-t-il.

- ça existe ! Regarde Ishida ; il est attentionné avec Inoue…

-De quoi ? Tu crois que …?

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel : il remarque vraiment rien ! Ishida qui aime Inoue …alors se rendre compte que des filles l'aiment est au dessus de ses capacités… pensa amèrement Rukia. Elle partit comme une furie.

- tu vas où ? Demanda Ichigo

- en maths, hurla t -elle sans se retourner, déjà loin de lui.

Ichigo décida lui aussi, d'aller en maths. Comme à son habitude, il recopiait avec ennuie le cours ; il avait un œil distrait sur la correction au tableau. Il regardait plus souvent dehors ou les aiguilles de l'horloge accroché au dessus de l'habituel tableau noir. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait l'impression que les aiguilles prenaient leur temps pour le faire souffrir dans ce cour.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Dit une voix tremblotante derrière lui, quand il rangeait ses affaires à la fin du cour.

- Hum ? Dit le « Kurosaki-kun » de façon très intelligente.

- Kuchiki-kun ne va pas bien ?

- ah, Inoue, salut. Rukia ? Elle boude comme d'habitude.

- Elle avait l'air plus triste que en colère… Elle ne suivait pas le cour, et regardait tout le temps par la fenêtre. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Inoue inquiète.

- pas plus que d'habitude

- Orihime, je t'attend à la sortie du lycée, dit un ténébreux à lunettes

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Inoue à l'intention du Quincy.

- Kurosaki-kun, je pense que Kuchiki-kun déprime un peu… à demain, dit elle en partant.

Depuis quand Ishida la ramène ? Peu importe….ce en sont pas mes affaires pensa Ichigo.

Ichigo sortit du lycée de Karakura, pas l'ombre d'une shinigami en colère. Elle devait être parti directement chez lui. Il décida de rentrer.

- Okaeri Ichini ! (contraction de Ichigo nii-san) dit la petite Yuzu, heureuse de voir son frère.

- tadaïma, il posa une main sur la tête de Yuzu et emmêla ses cheveux. La petite sœur souri.

- nee-san n'est pas avec toi, Ichini ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée ? Dit il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Rukia. Il ouvra la porte à grande volée : vide.

- Elle doit faire un tour, dit il pour rassurer sa sœur.

Elle boude sûrement…c'est une shinigami…elle peut se débrouiller, pensa-t-il, comme pour se rassurer.

- En attendant, je vais aller faire à manger, dit Yuzu. Quand papa, et oneeS-chans rentreront, ils auront tout les trois un bon repas !

Ichigo esquissa un sourire ; sa petite sœur essayait de rendre tout agréable pour sa famille… « tout les 3 » …elle considérait Rukia réellement de la famille… Cette pensée fit sourire notre roux.

- Yuzu ?

- Oui, Ichini ? Se retourna-t-elle

- Tu as prêté un bouquin à Rukia ?

- oui, elle t'en a parlé ? Elle aime ?

-euh….je l'ai vu le lire. Je crois qu'il lui plaît. -la fillette sourit- Il raconte quoi ce bouquin ?

- C'est Bella, une fille de 16 ans, plutôt petite, brune et banale, qui tombe amoureuse de Edward, 17 ans, un grand rouquin aux yeux dorés, lunatique. On ne sait qu'après qu'il agit comme ça car il aime Bella, c'est un vampire, et qu'il a du mal à se retenir contre son instinct de vampire.

- C'est un prince charmant ton Edward ?

- oui ! Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Pourquoi ça ne m'intéresserais pas ?

- Onii-san …tu as entendu, les roux sont des princes charmants, c'est la meilleur ! Dit Karin la seconde petite sœur de Ichigo.

Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte , et écoutait la conversation depuis on ne sait combien de temps. Ichigo ignora la remarque de Karin, et décida de battre en retraite dans sa chambre, mais Karin insista et dit :

- Faut que tu me passes ce bouquin Yuzu ! Ton livre doit être drôle si tu imagines ce baka à la place du prince charmant, et Rukia dans le rôle de la petite brune.

- Arrête ton délire, trancha Ichigo.

Karin ne savait plus comment reprendre son souffle, étouffer par un fou rire.

Depuis une demie heure, Ichigo s'était posé sur son lit, se tournait, prenait un manga, se retournait, lisait trois pages, regarder dehors, bouger encore, relisait …

- Bon sang Rukia ! T'es où ? Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait colérique.

- Tout ça pour un bouquin ? Elle doit être perché sur un toit en train de ruminer. Va falloir que j'aille la chercher,parlait il à lui-même.

Il prit Kon et farfouilla dans sa bouche alors que celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur le lit.

- Richiueu, sais moi ! Dit il pendant qu'Ichigo essayait d'extraire une bille.

La peluche devint inanimée, et Ichigo tenait en sa main une bille blanche et l'avala. Il sortit de son corps, sous forme de spectre, habillé en akama et kimono noir : l'habit des shinigamis.

- mais c'est crade ! Ne me mets pas dans ta bouche comme ça ! Dit son corps, loin d'être inanimé.

- Kon, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je dois aller chercher Rukia, en shinigami, ça sera plus facile ! Dit Ichigo en shinigami à son propre corps.

- C'est pour Nee-chan ? (love ^^) Je vais la chercher aussi ! Dit il déterminer.

-Non ! Tu restes là toi ! Dit Ichigo tout en retenant son corps par l'épaule.

- T'es un shinigami ? Cherche la dans les âmes, tu peux faire ça non ?

Ichigo voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur ; pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra, pleins de rubans blancs volaient autour de lui comme des fantômes, - âmes humaines sans le moindre reiatsu-. Dans cette ribambelle, se trouvait un rouge, c'était sûrement elle. Il s'empressa de l'attraper pour que ce ruban l'emmène comme le fils d'ariane vers Rukia. Au lieu d'un ruban, il attrapa un bras chétif. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris, mais reprit constance rapidement et retourna dans son corps, replaça Kon dans son corps de peluche.

- Tu es rentré finalement ? Marre de bouder ? dit il plutôt durement.

- Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi en shinigami ? Répondit Rukia

- J'allais te retrouver. Je ne peux pas savoir s'il y a des hollows, si tu n'es pas là, dit il sur un ton de reproche.

Rukia lui lança un regard noir, puis marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre, dos à Ichigo. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ichigo et dit :

- Je suis rentrée bien avant toi ; par la fenêtre de ta chambre j'étais dans le placard… et j'ai tout entendu.

Elle sourit et s'en alla. Finalement… les princes charmants rouquins des livres n'étaient pas son idéal… Ils n'étaient rien en comparaison à un certain shinigami remplaçant un peu simplet parfois …

- Tu as entendu ?

Ichigo était à présent dans encadrement de sa porte, et la shinigami à quelques pas de lui, devant les escaliers.

- Finalement… c'est toi qui qui devrait lire les romans de Yuzu… Ils pourraient te plaire…dit elle ironiquement, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Pour voir une petite brune bien se comportait ? Comment je pourrais retourner à la réalité avec une petite chieuse qui espionne dans mon placard ! Ça serait trop cruel !

- Petite ! Je suis plus vieille que toi !

Rukia décida de suivre le petit jeu du rouquin :

- Et moi alors ! C'est pas un roux bien élevé que j'ai en face de moi ! Le choc de sortir du bouquiin pour voir un roux écervelé ! Elle descendit quelques marches puis rajouta : un rouquin écervelé qui s'inquiète pour une « petite chieuse qui espionne dans son placard »

- oui, mais c'est rare ce spécimen ! Plus rare que les petites brunes dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Ça vaut beaucoup plus, dit il de façon sérieuse.

Rukia mit un temps pour comprendre ce que venait de dire Ichigo, elle monta les marches qui les séparaient.

- Arrigato, lui dit elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, et elle ajouta : certains sales roux écervelés valent beaucoup plus que les princes charmants des romans.

Ichigo faillit rougir comme une tomate, mais se retint à temps. Il lui répondit :

- un spécimen si rare vaut de l'or… dit il d'un ton sérieux… Je me demande pour combien on te prendrait à la fête foraine pour t'exhiber ?

Rukia était choquée, ce qu'elle avait dit, elle le pensait. Elle le frappa en lui balançant sa jambe puis descendit en trombe les escaliers.

- Itai ! Dit Ichigo en se tenant le ventre.

- Rukia !

Il la suivit pour aller dîner, pour comme d'habitude, se battre avec son père et se chamailler avec elle.

- C'était de l'humour… en parti, dit il.

En pensant à sa violente Bella…

Il souri, puit rejoint les autres.

* * *

ps : notre cher rouquin ! il aurait pu s'arréter ou cétatait vrai ! fais ch**** !!! au lieu de faire style " je t'aime pas !" et ben nan !( .... mais c'est pas moi qui décide sur ce coup là normalement ? lol ^^)

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ET Stefenie Meyer ^^ ( auteure de Twi light (fascination, tentation….)

Review ? tu en a spensé quoi ?


	2. Tentation : livre 1

_Coucou ! merci à mes 2 revieweuses qui m'ont conseillé d'écrire une suite : ce que j'ai fait ! Bonne lecture_

_ (PS: je n'abandonne pas me sautres fictions, je vais les refaire au fur et à mesure ^^)

* * *

_

Chapitre 2

La vie était plaisible. Ne pensez pas à un jardin dans la plus pure tradition japonaise, où un petit pont enjambe une mare recouverte de lotus. Où le clapotis sourd de l'eau apaise un jeune homme en kimono, qui buvait simplement une tasse de thé. Le soleil embrassant l'horizon, pendant que sa chère et tendre lui resservait de ce thé fruité.

Non, cette histoire ne narre pas celle de Hisana et Byakuya, mais bien de leur petite sœur, entêtée et du lycéen qu'elle accompagnait. L'un des humains les plus entêtés, qui pouvaient rivaliser avec elle.

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de prendre une brique de lait et un toast ! Grommela Ichigo

- Tu aurais du te dépêcher, répondit la brune en réajustant son uniforme, tout en hâtant le pas.

Ichigo estomaqué, répondit :

- à qui la faute si je n'ai eu que le temps de me doucher ?

Elle stoppa net. Il fit de même

- a qui la faute si messire n'a pas pris la décision de déjeuner avant au lieu d'attendre bêtement ? Vociféra-t-elle

- on va arriver en retard, dépêche toi, dit elle en attrapant sa main, l'entrainant derrière elle.

Ichigo ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle hurle en plein milieu de la rue à un peu moins de huit heures du matin. En réalité, son regard était scotché sur leurs mains entremêlés, il ne pensait, et ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du lycée de Karakura. Inoue les aperçut, et les salua vivement de la main. Elle fixa les mains entrelacés, étonnée. Un voile de tristesse para son visage, puis elle reprit consistance. Sa réaction n'échappa à Ishida, qui soupira. Ichigo, voyant ses amis, lâcha la main de Rukia. Cette dernière avait vu toutes les réactions des amis, y compris celle d'Ichigo.

Inoue l'aimait. Depuis que la shinigami avait irruption dans la vie du roux, elle avait pu constaté l'amour sans faille de la belle rousse.

Ils représentaient l'espoir d'un couple idéal : elle au courant de son statut de shinigami remplaçant, prête à l'attendre, toujours inquiète. A son retour, elle le soignerait avec douceur, grâce à ses pouvoirs et à un amour indéfectible. Lui, un humain hors norme, doté de pouvoir de shinigami, mais surtout courageux, prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu, fort et entêté.

Un couple idéale, à tout point de vue, pensa Rukia, deux humais, deux humains extraordinaires, qu'elle aimait réellement.

Elle regretta son geste instinctif, elle n'aurait jamais du attraper sa main.

Inoue les accueillit chaleureusement, Chad avec plus de retenue, quant à Ishida, il ignora Ichigo, comme à son habitude ; avoué qu'il était ami avec un shinigami, serait un réel déshonneur pour lui.

La journée s'écoula au fil des cours, à trois heures le soleil était présent.

- Et si on faisait un karaoké, proposa gentiment Inoue

- je ne travaille pas, approuva implicitement Chad

- je n'aime pas ces , Ishida fut coupé par la rousse

- Ishida, ne nous laisse pas tombé, dit elle plein d'espoir et d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Il se renfrogna et dit un simple « d'accord ». Ichigo accepta de les accompagner, mais ne chanterait pas. Il savait s'il refusait, la fureur du mini dragon qu'il allait déclencher. Il la voyait déjà courir partout, telle une gamine, les yeux brillant. Cette pensée lui accrocha inconsciemment un timide sourire, et il la regarda.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait pas réagit. Inoue frappa dans ses mains pour en conclure :

- super ! Allons y ! Rukia-san, tu te rends compte, ils ont accepté !

Elle leva un pouce et fit un clin d'œil à Rukia, en signe de victoire.

Rukia fit un triste sourire et répondit :

-Amusez vous bien, je rentre

Part 2

Ichigo la regarda : sceptique et incrédule. il entrouvrit la bouche, allait parler, puis décida de glisser son message dans un regard, sérieux. Rukia comprit, et lui répondit, sérieuse :

- pas de hollow tout va bien.

Les autres amis réagirent moins vite que le roux. Les deux jeunes hommes se tairent, discret. Inoue, était étonée, et cela, tout le monde pouvait le voir à son expression.

Ichigo fit ce regard, ce regard qui avait déjà fait peur à Inoue et tant d'autres. Ce regard, qui avec ses cheveux, lui donnait une mauvaise réputation. Cependant, Rukia connaissait sa signification. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu peur du regard du shinigami remplaçant : ce n'était qu'un simple humain, puis un sale gamin qui pouvait la voir, et maintenant ; c'était Ichigo.

Il était inquiet.

- je suis juste fatiguée, répondit elle à son interrogation.

- Amusez vous bien ! Dit elle tout sourire, en gigotant la main.

Inoue lui répondit avec entrain de la même manière. Rukia se retourna, et marcha.

Il l'a suivit et dit un simple « à demain » à ces amis.

Rukia s'arrêta.

- va les rejoindre, Ichigo, lui dit la petite brune.

- on va allez voir mon pére, affirma Ichigo, qui reprit son chemin.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée, il n'y a pas à s''alarmer, répondit elle.

- Je préfère que tu ailles le voir, il attrapa sa main et avança.

- ça va, je rentre, pars avec eux, dit elle avec un coup de tête

Ichigo suivit son regard, et vit que ses amis s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés voyant la discussion des deux shinigami.

- je te ramène, et ensuite -

- je ne peux pas mourir, Ichigo, vas y, l'interrompit t elle.

- tu es sûre que ce n'est rien ? Dit il en sondant le regard de Rukia.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, dit elle avec un triste sourire.

A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher la main ; c'est elle qui le fit.


End file.
